


Катарсис

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, POV Male Character, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гибель Элиты-1 оставила глубокую рану в Искре Оптимуса. Но на Сентинела это подействовало ещё страшнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Катарсис

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Нон-кон, сомнительное согласие. Хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор). POV Оптимуса.
> 
> Огромное спасибо Alexandritte и Murr_miay за вдохновение.

_«Кадет Оптимус, вы исключаетесь из Академии и лишаетесь права на службу в рядах Элит Гарда…»_  
  
Я прокручиваю в голове речь Ультра Магнуса, снова и снова, верчу её и так, и эдак, повторяю про себя одни и те же фразы – сколько раз? Я давно сбился со счёта, – пока составляющие их слова не теряют смысл, превращаясь в бесполезный набор звуков. С мазохистской дотошностью стараюсь воспроизвести интонации Командора, разочарование в его обычно бесстрастном голосе… Он действительно надеялся, что я стану новым Магнусом? Кто бы мог подумать…  
  
Я вдруг осознаю, что уже с минуту смотрю на датапад в своей руке. Встряхиваю головой, отправляю датапад в полёт к небольшому контейнеру на моей платформе и оглядываю отсек. Кажется, всё. Вся моя недолгая кадетская жизнь уместилась в крохотном металлическом ящичке. Набор для полировки, маслёнка, несколько инфочипов и датападов. Пустой куб из-под энергона – выбросить в ближайший утилизатор. Флакон с растворителем, пожалуй, тоже заберу с собой, вряд ли в ближайшее время у меня появится шанс попасть в мойку. Да, у Элиты бы наверняка набралось куда больше совершенно необходимых для жизнедеятельности мелочей…  
  
Не думать, не думать об этом.  
  
Я на мгновение зажмуриваюсь и яростно тру лицо ладонью, словно пытаясь стереть из процессора болезненные воспоминания. Потом разворачиваюсь и начинаю нарезать круги по отсеку, делая вид, что проверяю, не оставил ли чего-нибудь после себя. Занять себя работой, или хотя бы её видимостью, очистить процессор от мыслей. Хотя Сентинел бы сказал, что нельзя очистить то, что и так девственно чисто, - усмехаюсь я, в третий раз перебирая стопку датападов на рабочем столе. Как мы мне хотелось, чтобы на этот раз он оказался прав.  
  
Наконец, последний датапад тщательно просмотрен, опознан как лекции Сентинела по кибертронской социологии и педантично уложен на верх идеально ровной стопки. Разумеется, уже завтра они будут снова украшать стол хаотичной россыпью – Сентинел упорно именует это «творческим беспорядком», а Элита, неодобрительно поджимая губки, оценивает как «последствия десептиконского нашествия».  
  
Вернее, оценивала…  
  
Шлак!  
  
Искра словно сжимается в тугой комок боли, и я отчаянно шарю взглядом по отсеку, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то нейтральное, никак не связанное с этой болью, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущения ноющей тяжести в груди. На оптику попадается платформа Сентинела, и я решительно опускаюсь на пол и шарю под ней манипулятором – здесь всегда можно было найти какие-нибудь мелочи. Мои поиски увенчиваются успехом: я нашариваю несколько мелких предметов, сгребаю их ладонью и извлекаю на свет. Инфоноситель без опознавательных знаков – скорее всего, с интерфейс-видео, Сентинел не раз предлагал мне посмотреть подобные шедевры холо-искусства на таких же непримечательных носителях, - пустой баллончик из-под полироли и тряпочка для полировки. От мягкой ткани исходит сладкий запах, и я невольно подношу её к лицу.  
  
Мой процессор словно подвисает на несколько секунд, а затем безошибочно воспроизводит картину: золотой корпус Элиты на наших с Сентинелом платформах, сдвинутых вместе, чтобы вместить всех троих.  
  
Нет, - беззвучно умоляю я. – Не надо. Но мой треклятый процессор уже не может остановиться, и я вижу, как наяву, изящное тело Элиты, блестящее от хладагента, и нас с Сентинелом, в четыре руки затирающих царапины на золотом корпусе сладко пахнущей фемской полиролью.  
  
И дальше - словно рушатся все возведённые мною хлипкие преграды, и картины сыплются одна за другой: Элита на одной из лекций, задумчиво покусывает кончик стилоса; Элита в баре, игриво улыбается и обхватывает чувственными губами трубочку энергококтейля; Элита в нашем отсеке, зажатая между мной и Сентинелом, тихо стонет, цепляясь за нас обоих; Элита падает в полыхающий ад и исчезает в клубах дыма, крича и протягивая ко мне руки.  
  
\- Кхм! Я не помешаю?  
  
Знакомый голос выдёргивает меня из транса, и я осознаю, что сижу на полу, прислонясь спиной к перезарядной платформе, со стиснутым в ладони кусочком ткани и с залитым омывателем лицом. Я поспешно стираю тканью с лица влажные дорожки, забрасываю мокрый комок под платформу и только после этого поднимаюсь и поворачиваюсь к двери.  
  
\- Нет, что ты, - преувеличенно бодрым голосом отвечаю на вопрос. – Я уже закончил.  
  
Непривычно серьёзный и молчаливый Сентинел внимательно изучает моё лицо и больше ничего не говорит. Я тоже не знаю, что сказать, и в отсеке повисает неуютная, напряжённая тишина.  
  
\- Ну… - неуклюже начинаю я. – Ты… ммм… Уже известно, кого к тебе подселят? – брякаю первое, что пришло в голову, и тут же ощущаю себя тупым дроидом.  
  
\- Мне всё равно, - неожиданно отзывается Сентинел. – Никто не сможет заменить мне вас с Элитой.  
  
Я теряю дар речи, шокированный такой откровенностью. Сентинел никогда не любил говорить о своих чувствах, терпеть не мог «слюнявые нежности». А тут…  
  
Я судорожно пытаюсь подобрать хоть какие-то ответные слова, но Сентинел меня опережает:  
  
\- Как ты мог так поступить?  
  
В его голосе звучит столько горечи и какого-то детского возмущения, что я опять не могу вымолвить ни слова.  
  
\- Как ты мог разрушить всё, что у нас было?  
  
Он повышает голос, отходит от двери, на которую до сих пор опирался, и обвинительно наставляет на меня указательный палец.  
  
\- Это ты во всём виноват! Ты убил её! Она погибла из-за тебя! – почти кричит он, и от этих слов я дёргаюсь, словно он ударил меня. И лучше бы он действительно меня ударил, это было бы не так больно.  
  
\- Я не убивал её! – я тоже срываюсь на крик, чувствуя, как до сих пор сдерживаемое напряжение, наконец, находит выход. – Я ничего не мог сделать! Видит Праймас, я хотел спасти её, я бы отдал свою жизнь, если бы это могло ей помочь! Но я ничего не мог сделать!  
  
\- Шарка с два! – обрывает меня Сентинел. – Ты мог вернуться за ней! Ты мог позволить мне вернуться за ней…  
  
\- И мы бы все погибли! – рявкаю я и замолкаю, тяжело гоняя воздух через вентиляцию. Кажется, что эта вспышка ярости отняла у меня все силы. Праймас всемогущий, как же я не хотел устраивать скандал на прощание…  
  
Сентинел, видимо, тоже выдыхается и теперь безмолвно сверлит меня злобным взглядом.  
  
\- Мы бы погибли там все, - устало говорю я. – Мы бы не успели выбраться оттуда все вместе. А когда мы добрались до поверхности, сигнал Элиты уже пропал, и возвращаться за ней было бессмысленно.  
  
Тогда, на безымянной органической планете, когда земля под нашими ногами дрожала и трескалась от взрывов, это казалось единственным верным решением. Но сейчас, когда я произношу свои мысли вслух, глядя в горящую бешенством оптику Сентинела… мне кажется, что все его обвинения в мой адрес совершенно справедливы.  
  
Несколько мгновений Сентинел смотрит на меня, а потом криво усмехается.  
  
\- Значит, ты типа нас спас? Великий спаситель Оптимус Прайм пожертвовал одним механоидом, чтобы спасти двух, один из которых – он сам?  
  
Он разражается хохотом, и я невольно вздрагиваю и делаю шаг назад. Я никогда не видел Сентинела таким. Это какое-то безумие, Праймас, возможно ли, что после потери Элиты он действительно съехал с процессора?  
  
Смех резко обрывается, и Сентинел цедит сквозь стиснутые дентапластины:  
  
\- Жалкий ничтожный трус.  
  
Он называл меня трусом и раньше, но меня это никогда не задевало всерьёз. Это звучало как вызов, как детская дразнилка – мне порой казалось, что Сентинел, несмотря на всю свою заносчивость и самоуверенность, в глубине Искры всё ещё оставался спарклингом. Все его обидные слова и подначки иногда наводили меня на мысли о детской жестокости: что Сентинел, как ребёнок, просто не понимает, что невзначай обронённым словом может сделать кому-то больно.  
  
Но сейчас… это уже не подначки. И я не знаю, как вести себя с этим Сентинелом, который приближается ко мне, оскалив дентапластины и сжав кулаки.  
  
\- Ничтожество, - рычит мой друг не хуже звероформера. – Ты бросил её умирать. Ты даже не вернулся за её корпусом.  
  
Я отступаю назад, пока не прижимаюсь спиной к стене. У меня не возникает и мысли о сопротивлении, потому что, несмотря на мои уверенные слова, подсознательно я согласен с ним. Я мог бы что-то сделать, я мог бы спасти её – за всё время, что прошло с того рокового дня, я успел перебрать десятки вариантов того, что я мог бы сделать. Но я не сделал ничего. Я просто смирился с её гибелью. И я не сопротивляюсь, когда тёмная ладонь сжимается на моём горле, сдавливая главный топливопровод.  
  
\- Это ты виноват, - шепчет Сентинел мне в лицо, и этот безумный шёпот пугает меня сильнее, чем крик. – И ты знаешь это.  
  
Процессор начинает сбоить от нехватки энергона, но я лишь отвожу взгляд, даже не пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки.  
  
\- Магнус слишком мягок с тобой. Будь моя воля, я бы отправил тебя на рудники. Особый ум там не требуется, а сила ой как пригодится. Там тебе самое место.  
  
\- Это была не моя идея, - неожиданно вырывается из моего вокодера. Я просто не могу больше сдерживаться. Да, я виноват, но вина лежит не только на мне.  
  
Сентинел вздрагивает и смотрит на меня чуть расширенной оптикой. Что ж, раз уж я начал…  
  
\- Самовольно уйти из Академии… угнать катер… и отправиться за энергоном на эту шлакову планету… это была не моя идея… - хриплю я, глядя Сентинелу в оптику.  
  
Он выглядит шокированным, и я знаю, что попал в точку. Но не понимаю – неужели он действительно, искренне считал меня виновным во всём произошедшем? Неужели мои слова стали для него таким откровением?  
  
И тут лицо Сентинела искажается в такой чудовищной гримасе, что мне становится по-настоящему страшно. На мгновение я даже усомняюсь, что это он: ну не может мой Сентинел – мой товарищ, друг, любовник – выглядеть так.  
  
\- Не смей так говорить! – рявкает он мне в лицо и стискивает моё горло так, что я едва не отключаюсь. – Не смей, слышишь! Это всё ты виноват! Только ты! Это твоя вина!  
  
В моей голове словно что-то щёлкает, и вдруг всё становится на свои места. _Агрессия Сентинела, эта неестественная, нехарактерная для него злоба…_  
  
Синий манипулятор, не ослабляя хватки, оттаскивает меня от стены и швыряет на платформу.  
  
 _Как это похоже на него – перекладывать всю вину на других._  
  
Я мог бы отползти, соскочить с платформы, ударить Сентинела ногами и отбросить назад – но я не двигаюсь и лишь наблюдаю, как он бросается вслед за мной.  
  
 _Для него это так просто и естественно – виноваты все вокруг, кроме него. Аксиома, не нуждающаяся в обоснованиях или доказательствах._  
  
Когда он наваливается на меня всем весом, я сдавленно охаю, но не отталкиваю его.  
  
 _Даже если кристально ясно, что именно он допустил ошибку, прокол, где-то недодумал, что-то не учёл – Сентинел всё равно убеждает всех, что он тут ни при чём. Убеждает настолько упорно и уверенно, что и сам начинает верить в это. Как просто и легко жить, когда за Искрой нет ни одного греха._  
  
Когда он срывает мою паховую пластину, едва не выдирая все крепления, я морщусь, но не протестую.  
  
 _Но есть ошибки, которые нельзя забыть, отбросить, бесследно удалить из кэша. Заархивировать, запаролить и сунуть в дальний отсек долговременной памяти. Такая ошибка всё равно будет напоминать о себе – в обрывках воспоминаний, всплывающих в процессоре во время перезарядки, в собственном отражении в зеркале, в незначительных мелочах вроде тряпочки для полироли. Будет вертеться где-то на периферии сознания, каждый день, каждую минуту, выедая процессор и завязывая логические цепи морским узлом._  
  
Когда он обнажает свой коннектор, я отключаю оптику и не говорю ни слова.  
  
 _Каково это, Сентинел, когда ты вдруг осознаёшь, что на этот раз прежняя тактика не действует, что она всё же – не панацея? Что чувство вины не уходит, а груз её в разы больше, чем ты когда-либо встречал за время своего существования? Каково это – ощущать, что твой тщательно выстроенный и взлелеянный мирок рушится на твоих глазах, что из-под него вдруг выдернули опору, и он осыпался космической пылью, а ты можешь лишь наблюдать за этим и сходить с ума от своего бессилия._  
  
Когда он входит в меня резким толчком, я стискиваю дентапластины и всеми силами стараюсь не кричать, не противиться и не думать о том, что меня насилует мой лучший друг.  
  
 _Сентинел, Сентинел… Ты так ничему не научился. Продолжаешь слепо обвинять меня во всех грехах - едва ли не в том, что я погубил Элиту собственными руками, - хотя в глубине Искры знаешь, что это – чудовищная ложь. И надеешься, что причиняя боль мне, наказывая меня, ты сможешь избавиться от той агонии, что терзает изнутри тебя самого. Выплеснешь её - с хладагентом, смазкой, омывателем, - и всё вернётся на свои места, всё будет как прежде, так, как ты привык._  
  
Когда он сжимает ладонь на моём подбородке и дёргает вверх, я невольно включаю оптику и вижу его лицо прямо перед собой. Искажённое – злобой, ненавистью, похотью?  
  
Или – болью? Отчаянием? Осознанием свой вины?  
  
 _Вот только, Сентинел, уже ничто не будет как прежде. Мы оба собственными руками разрушили то, что было дорого для нас. Я уже признал это и готов принять последствия. Но ты – нет. Такой гордый, такой заносчивый и самоуверенный, но превращающийся в растерянного спарклинга, чуть что идёт не так, как ты ожидал. Справишься ли ты с таким ударом? Сможешь ли принять его, смириться и жить дальше? Затянется ли рана на твоей Искре?_  
  
\- Смотри на меня! – рычит он. И я смотрю, как он раскачивается надо мной, входя в меня резкими рывками, снова и снова. Это больно, шлак побери, с моим несмазанным, неподготовленным портом и немаленьким коннектором Сентинела, и я скриплю дентапластинами и тщетно пытаюсь расслабить системы, - но я принимаю эту боль, как очищение, как искупление – и как надежду на спасение моего отчаявшегося, запутавшегося друга.  
  
 _Я не знаю, Сентинел. Но я помогу тебе пережить это. Я потерял одно дорогое мне существо, но второе терять не намерен._  
  
От грубых движений Сентинела я скольжу спиной по платформе, и он стискивает мои бёдра, удерживая меня на месте. Я хочу потянуться к нему, ухватиться за его наплечные щитки – такой привычный, естественный для меня жест - и держаться, держаться за них, пока он вколачивает меня в пенорезиновое покрытие. Но я боюсь, что Сентинел не позволит мне этого – что он ударит по моим рукам, отбросит их, словно имея дело с секс-ботом и не желая от секс-бота таких прикосновений, и мне невозможно, невыносимо горько от этой мысли. Я не хочу верить, что он способен так поступить со мной, но понимаю, что в таком состоянии он способен на многое – и я лишь царапаю пальцами платформу, содрогаясь всем корпусом от волн резкой боли при каждом мощном толчке.  
  
 _Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, Сентинел – всё, что угодно, лишь бы оно помогло тебе, дало тебе сил, построило новую точку опоры взамен разрушенной. Хочешь мою боль? Мою покорность? Моё унижение? Я дам их тебе. И даже больше. Если хочешь, я приму всю вину на себя, сниму этот груз с твоей Искры. Я уже сделал это однажды перед Ультра Магнусом, и я сделаю это ещё раз – теперь перед тобой._  
  
Когда Сентинел разводит мои бёдра ещё шире и ускоряет, ужесточает движения, я понимаю, что до разрядки ему осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Какая-то часть меня хочет отвернуться, зажмуриться, отключить оптику, невзирая на запрет, и не видеть, как мой друг и любовник получит удовольствие от насилия надо мной – но я не могу отвести взгляда.  
  
 _Даже после того, что ты сделал со мной, я не смогу ненавидеть тебя._  
  
Я заворожённо смотрю, как Сентинел запрокидывает голову и прогибается в спине, как дрожат от напряжения его руки и плечи, как капли конденсата стекают по его броне. Слышу, как надрывно гудят его системы вентиляции, как повизгивают сервоприводы, как непристойно хлюпает смазка между нашими телами.  
  
 _Даже если тебе вздумается повторить это, я не смогу ненавидеть тебя и лишь беспрекословно раздвину ноги._  
  
Я ловлю эти мгновения, запечатлевая в своей памяти каждый вздох и стон Сентинела, потому что, скорее всего, этот наш интерфейс станет последним.  
  
 _Как я могу ненавидеть того, кого люблю так сильно?_  
  
Наконец, с громким рыком и последним яростным толчком Сентинел входит в меня до упора, и мои повреждённые, ободранные внутренние системы обжигает поток горячей смазки. Сентинел замирает на несколько мгновений, конвульсивно вздрагивая и удерживая мои бёдра разведёнными так широко, что мне почти больно, а потом обессиленно обрушивается на меня и затихает.  
  
В отсеке воцаряется тишина. Я прикрываю оптику, и ощущения от остальных сенсорных датчиков сразу кажутся ярче и острее. Тазобедренные сочленения ноют от недавней нагрузки; в порту саднит и покалывает, и я уверен, что из него на мои бёдра сочится не только интерфейс-смазка; под синими грудными пластинами, прижатыми к моей груди, постепенно замедляет пульсацию Искра; плечо и шею ритмично обдают горячим отработанным воздухом чужие тяжёлые выдохи.  
  
Я не удерживаюсь, поднимаю руки и касаюсь всё ещё напряжённой спины Сентинела – сначала лишь кончиками пальцев, осторожно, прощупывая границы дозволенного; затем, когда мои руки не отталкивают, опускаю на спинные пластины ладони и, наконец, смыкаю руки вокруг синего корпуса. Так на удивление легко представить, что последних двух дней нашей жизни никогда не было, что мы просто лежим, отдыхая после очередного сеанса бурного интерфейса. Что Сентинел был немного груб со мной, но в итоге мы оба получили удовольствие. Что позже, когда мы придём в себя, Сентинел будет извиняться, отчаянно краснея, запинаясь и отводя взгляд, а я отмахнусь и заверю, что это совершенно незачем. Что вскоре, выйдя из нашего отсека рука об руку, мы встретим Элиту, и она заметит, как я прихрамываю, и будет долго и со вкусом читать Сентинелу лекцию о правильном обращении с партнёром и грозиться отлучить от интерфейса, и он будет в панике оправдываться, кружить вокруг неё и просительно заглядывать ей в оптику, а я – лишь усмехаться, зная, что вечером на наших с Сентинелом сдвинутых платформах нас будет уже трое.  
  
Из дрейфа в бессмысленных фантазиях меня выводит сдавленный звук. Поначалу я даже не могу его идентифицировать, но тут звук повторяется - и я понимаю, что это всхлип. Осознание настолько шокирующе, что я замираю, прекращаю рассеянно поглаживать спину Сентинела и выкручиваю аудиодатчики на максимум. Через пару мгновений Сентинел вздрагивает на мне, стискивает мои плечи и всхлипывает снова – на этот раз громче, почти срываясь на рыдание. Окончательно меня добивает тёплая капля, пробежавшая между моей шеей и плечом, куда он уткнулся лицом.  
  
Мне сложно поверить в происходящее, оно настолько дико и невероятно, что не вписывается даже в события сегодняшнего безумного дня. Но когда я всё-таки принимаю это, меня окатывает волной сносящей процессор нежности. Я ласково оглаживаю синие плечи и осторожно тяну их вверх в безмолвной просьбе – но Сентинел лишь сильнее прижимается ко мне. Я настаиваю, скольжу ладонями к его шлему, поглаживаю его влажное лицо и вновь пытаюсь его приподнять.  
  
\- Посмотри на меня, - шепчу в его аудиодатчик.  
  
\- Не могу, - неожиданно звучит ответ, совершенно севшим, глухим голосом.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - выдыхаю я и трусь лицом о его сдвоенную антенну. Пожалуйста. Не прячься от меня.  
  
И он уступает, подчиняется моим рукам, приподнимая голову из убежища на моём плече, и я всё с той же сумасшедшей нежностью жадно всматриваюсь в его лицо - такое непривычно открытое, беззащитное, уязвимое, такое настоящее и родное. Расширенная влажная оптика, искусанные губы, блестящие дорожки омывателя на порозовевших щеках.  
  
Едва встретившись со мной взглядом, он зажмуривается и пытается отвернуться, но я не позволяю ему. Вместо этого я притягиваю его лицо к себе и мягко касаюсь губами его дрожащих влажных губ. Он застывает надо мной, удивлённо распахнув оптические диафрагмы, безмолвно позволяя мне целовать его губы, скользить по ним кончиком языка, слегка покусывать их. Несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений он вглядывается в мою оптику, пытаясь рассмотреть в ней – что он ожидал увидеть? Отвращение? Ненависть? – но видя только плещущую через край нежность. И тогда он смиряется, прикрывает оптику, расслабляется всем корпусом и неуверенно касается моего языка своим в ответной ласке.  
  
Я только счастлив углубить поцелуй и ласкать его губы более жарко, более страстно, и Сентинел, окончательно уверившись, что его не оттолкнут, обхватывает ладонями моё лицо и врывается языком в мой рот, яростно, неистово, но на этот раз в его действиях нет ни капли прежней безумной агрессии, и я отвечаю ему, обнимая, прижимая к себе, стискивая коленями его бёдра. Его язык сплетается с моим, поглаживает нёбо, ласкает форсунки, и я чувствую, как Искре становится тесно в её камере, а по всему корпусу прокатываются первые волны желания. Я хочу его, Праймас всемогущий, как я его хочу. Его страсти, его грубости, его редкой, и оттого такой сладкой и драгоценной нежности. Хочу почувствовать его внутри себя, хочу ощущать, как его горячий коннектор раздвигает мои внутренние системы – сначала медленно и осторожно, а потом – всё сильнее и быстрее, стимулируя мои интерфейс-сенсоры и посылая волны острого, яркого, невыносимого наслаждения в мою нейросеть. Хочу выгибаться в его руках, сжимать ногами его талию, царапать его спину непослушными пальцами и кричать, кричать от удовольствия, пока в вокодере не останутся лишь хрипы и шипение статики.  
  
Неожиданно Сентинел просовывает руки под мою спину и перекатывается, утягивая меня за собой. Я оказываюсь сверху, и в первый момент мне кажется, что он хочет усадить меня верхом. Но когда он раздвигает ноги и обхватывает ими мои бёдра – приходит мой черёд остолбенеть и неверяще вглядываться в его лицо. Те разы, когда он позволял мне быть сверху, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Сентинел всегда был доминантом, он слишком горд, чтобы ложиться под кого-то, даже под меня. А уж чтобы он сам просил об этом... Такого я припомнить не могу.  
  
Но сейчас сомнений в его желаниях быть не может – он приподнимает бёдра и трётся о меня, а руками обхватывает меня за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Что ж… Если ты действительно хочешь этого…  
  
Я приподнимаю оптическую грань, глядя ему в оптику, бессловесно спрашивая, уверен ли он – и Сентинел едва заметно кивает, отводя взгляд. Только тогда я касаюсь коннектором его входа и осторожно надавливаю, стараясь не навредить ему. Он невозможно узкий, Праймас, такой тесный и напряжённый, его системы стискивают мой коннектор так, что мне почти больно, и от ощущения этой восхитительной горячей тесноты, этой молчаливой покорности Сентинела меня буквально скручивает в приступе возбуждения. Мне требуется вся моя выдержка, чтобы не начать вбиваться в Сентинела, разрывая его порт, и вместо этого – входить в него медленными, осторожными движениями: чуть-чуть вперёд, и сразу – назад; ещё раз, чуть глубже – и снова назад.  
  
Сентинел вздрагивает подо мной и движется бёдрами навстречу, вынуждая меня входить резче и глубже. Ему больно, я вижу это по его искажённому лицу, стиснутым дентапластинам, слышу по тяжёлым выдохам вентиляции и тихим низким стонам. Я не хочу навредить ему и прижимаю его бёдра к платформе, не давая двигаться. Но через мгновение Сентинел неожиданно хватает меня за запястья, отрывает мои руки от его бёдер и дёргается вверх, с болезненным вскриком насаживаясь на меня до упора. И я вскидываюсь над ним, выгибаясь от резкого, болезненного удовольствия, когда мой коннектор целиком обхватывает тесный – Праймас, такой тесный, - пышущий жаром порт.  
  
Первое, что я вижу, придя в себя – зажмуренная оптика Сентинела и его залитое омывателем лицо. Его корпус застыл подо мной, изогнувшись в мучительном спазме, сегменты порта судорожно сжимаются и разжимаются, стискивая мой коннектор и тщетно пытаясь приспособиться под его размеры. На моём языке вертится вопрос: зачем ты так? Но прежде, чем я успеваю его задать, Сентинел хрипло выдыхает:  
  
\- Сильнее... Ну же!  
  
И тут я понимаю: он хочет, чтобы я сделал с ним то же, что и он со мной. Хочет испытать ту же боль, что и я. Хочет принять её как наказание, как искупление, перебить физической болью ту агонию, что терзает его изнутри, в самой Искре.  
  
И хотя мне претит сама мысль о том, что я сделаю ему больно, я не могу ему отказать.  
  
Я выхожу из него и резко вхожу на всю длину. Мы оба выгибаемся: я – в судороге удовольствия, он – от резкой боли. Я прекрасно знаю, что он сейчас чувствует, но хотя всё внутри меня сжимается от мучений Сентинела, от того, что именно я их ему причиняю, первичные подпрограммы захватывают контроль над моим процессором, и я уже не могу остановиться. Двигаться, двигаться, входить в горячий порт снова и снова. Сентинел не испытывает желания, его порт смазку не выделяет, а смазки с моего коннектора едва хватает, чтобы не содрать к шаркам все сенсоры со стенок порта, однако это жёсткое, чуть болезненное трение только придаёт пикантности ощущениям и подстёгивает моё возбуждение. Искра бешено колотится под грудными пластинами, вентиляция жадно глотает воздух, а вокодер издаёт утробные, животные звуки. От раскалённого коннектора сладкие волны удовольствия растекаются по всей нейросети, заставляя вонзаться в порт быстрее, сильнее, жёстче.  
  
В какой-то момент я опускаю взгляд, и увиденное перекрывает даже первичные программы, едва не заставляя меня остановиться: Сентинел подо мной вздрагивает всем корпусом от каждого толчка и глухо стонет, из-под оптических диафрагм текут дорожки омывателя.  
  
Праймас, - проносится в моём обезумевшем процессоре, - что я творю?  
  
Я помню, что Сентинел сам просил об этом, что он хочет этого, но всё во мне противится и протестует. Я могу терпеть его насилие надо мной, но, шлак побери, не могу повторить это с ним.  
  
Я замедляюсь, начиная входить более плавно, руки сами подхватывают ноги Сентинела и укладывают ко мне на талию. Затем я обхватываю его коннектор и начинаю ласкать в том же ритме, в котором двигаюсь сам. Сентинел изумлённо распахивает оптику, непонимающе смотрит на мою руку, а затем решительно тянется к ней. Но я не позволяю остановить меня. Я хватаю его за запястья, прижимаю к платформе у него над головой и зажимаю одной рукой. Нет, Сентинел. Ты сам хотел, чтобы я взял тебя – и теперь всё будет по моим правилам.  
  
Он неверяще смотрит на меня, и я могу его понять: я и сам не могу припомнить, проявлял ли когда-нибудь такую доминантность. Но я не позволяю себе задуматься над этим: мне кажется, что засомневайся я хотя бы на мгновение – и моя уверенность рассыплется в пыль, на давая завершить то, что я начал.  
  
Я глажу лицо Сентинела свободной рукой, скольжу ей по его груди, обвожу прямоугольники фар, спускаюсь на живот, ещё ниже, и вновь касаюсь его коннектора. Пробегаюсь кончиками пальцев по всей длине, поглаживаю большим пальцем навершие - Сентинел резко выдыхает и подаётся бёдрами навстречу, - победно ощущаю на кончике коннектора первую каплю смазки, обхватываю его ладонью и начинаю ритмично ласкать. Неторопливо покачиваю бёдрами, плавно проникая в порт и игнорируя настойчивые порывы снова начать в него вбиваться. Наблюдаю, как меняется лицо Сентинела, когда неприятные ощущения в его порту уходят, сменяясь первыми уколами удовольствия; жадно вслушиваюсь в участившуюся пульсацию его Искры, рваные вдохи-выдохи его вентиляции, и наконец, ловлю первый стон, наполненный чистым наслаждением. И тогда я позволяю вихрю страсти подхватить себя, ускоряю движения, вхожу с каждым разом чуть глубже, чуть сильнее, не переставая ласкать коннектор в своей руке.  
  
Сентинел подаётся мне навстречу, стискивает ногами мою талию и непрерывно стонет, то и дело срываясь на вскрики. Его руки сжимаются и разжимаются в моей хватке, блестящий от конденсата корпус бьётся подо мной, а шея изгибается, словно приглашая прильнуть к ней губами – и я не отказываю в этом. Покрываю её влажными поцелуями и полуукусами, вылизываю аудиодатчик и антенну, ласково целую зажмуренную оптику и впиваюсь в приоткрытые стонущие губы.  
  
О Праймас, - проносится в моём процессоре. – Как же я тебя люблю.  
  
Сентинел вскидывается подо мной, разрывая поцелуй и выгибаясь с громким гортанным криком, и через мгновение его коннектор выплёскивает смазку в мою ладонь, а его порт сокращается ритмичными волнами, словно затягивая мой коннектор внутрь. И я не выдерживаю, срываясь вслед за Сентинелом, вбиваясь в его порт в последний раз и окончательно срывая вокалайзеры воплем яркого до боли удовольствия.  
  
***  
  
Когда я возвращаюсь в онлайн, первое, что я ощущаю – пустота. Удивительно, как чётко ощущается чужой корпус рядом с тобой – ровной пульсацией Искры, гудением систем вентиляции, лёгким давлением ЭМ поля – и как остро ощущается одиночество, когда этого корпуса рядом нет.  
  
Впрочем, в глубине Искры я знал, что так будет. Возможно, это даже к лучшему – что Сентинел пришёл в себя первым и исчез из отсека, и нам не придётся прятать друг от друга оптику, тщетно подыскивать слова и неуютно молчать, вспоминая всё случившееся. Хотя мне всё равно немного горько оттого, что мы так и не попрощались.  
  
Я поднимаюсь, морщась от жжения в порту, наскоро привожу в порядок залитую всем, чем можно, платформу, стираю потёки смазки и энергона – своего и Сентинела – с собственных бёдер (в Искре покалывает от осознания, что я всё-таки порвал его), подхватываю контейнер со своими пожитками и покидаю отсек.  
  
Слегка прихрамывая и стараясь не раскачивать бёдрами, на автопилоте бреду к выходу из Академии. Перекатываю в кэше недавние события, отмечая детали, вроде пульсирующего топливопровода на выгнутой шее или капельки энергона из прокушенной серебристой губы. И хотя я знаю, что этого не будет, я не могу избавиться от мыслей, что вот-вот, как раз из-за следующего угла, мне навстречу вывернет высокая фигура в ярко-синей броне. Что широкоплечий трансформер с большим подбородком и сдвоенными полосатыми антеннами подойдёт ко мне и, опустив взгляд и с трудом подбирая слова, будет бормотать извинения – за свою грубость, за жестокие слова, за то, что повесил на меня все обвинения. А я лишь молча притяну его к себе и крепко обниму, уткнувшись лицом между его шеей и плечом – совсем как он недавно, - и он замрёт на какое-то мгновение, а потом тоже сожмёт меня в объятии.  
  
Я знаю, что этого не будет, но продолжаю слепо надеяться, что Сентинел вот-вот меня догонит, чтобы попрощаться. Пожелать мне удачи. Оставить на губах прощальный поцелуй. Ведь неизвестно, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз – и увидимся ли вообще.  
  
И я совсем не удивляюсь – хотя моя Искра сжимается от боли и тоски, – когда я выхожу за ворота Академии, но так нигде и не вижу родную мне высокую фигуру с широкими наплечными щитками и ярко-синей бронёй.


End file.
